futbolopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Puchar Narodów Afryki 1996
Puchar Narodów Afryki 1996 XX Puchar Narodów Afryki docelowo miał być rozgrywany na kenijskich boiskach, jednak na zorganizowanie tego turnieju w tym państwie zabrakło funduszy. Nie było innej możliwości niż przeniesienie rozgrywek do innego państwa. Skorzystało na tym RPA, gdzie ostatecznie rozegrano finały tychże mistrzostw. Kwalifikacje Do kwalifikacji tej afrykańskiej imprezy przystąpiło 36 drużyn, ale siedem wycofało się przed grą, a kolejne pięc w trakcie trwania rozgrywek. Grupa 1 4- 9-94 Kinshasa Zaire 1-1 Malawi 80; J.Maduka 85 4- 9-94 Harare Zimbabwe 5-0 Lesotho annulled 10, Shonhai 15, A.Ndlovu 51, Takawira 83, 89 15-10-94 Blantyre Malawi 3-1 Zimbabwe 62, J.Maduka 83, Mpinganjira 89; A.Sawu 35; att: 8,000 16-10-94 Douala Cameroon 1-0 Zaire 2; att: 20,000 13-11-94 Maseru Lesotho 2-0 Cameroon annulled 48, L.Lekhotia 73; att: 15,000 13-11-94 Harare Zimbabwe 2-1 Zaire 52, P.Ndlovu 89pen; L.Essende 66; att: 45,000 8- 1-95 Yaoundé Cameroon 0-0 Malawi 25,000 8- 1-95 Kinshasa Zaire 3-0 Lesotho annulled 1pen, Mukanya 37, Mbiyavanga 82 22- 1-95 Maseru Lesotho 0-2 Malawi annulled 62, H.Banda 64; att: 10,000 22- 1-95 Harare Zimbabwe 4-1 Cameroon 12, 50, 88, P.Gundani 47; Agdo 83; att: 25,000 9- 4-95 Lilongwe Malawi 0-1 Zaire 11; att: 20,000 9- 4-95 Maseru Lesotho 0-2 Zimbabwe annulled 14, I.Rinyano 16; att: 4,000 23- 4-95 Kinshasa Zaire 2-1 Cameroon 75, Kona 82; G.Mouyeme 68; att: 45,000 23- 4-95 Harare Zimbabwe 1-1 Malawi att: 35,000 4- 6-95 Yaoundé Cameroon 4-1 Lesotho annulled 10, 73, Njume 49, Mouyeme 87; L.Lekollo 80; att: 10,000 4- 6-95 Kinshasa Zaire 5-0 Zimbabwe 29, 35, 55, Zola 26, Lowata 77; att: 50,000 16- 7-95 Blantyre Malawi 1-3 Cameroon 55; S.Mbarang 5, G.Mouyeme 42, 68; att: 25,000 30- 7-95 Yaoundé Cameroon 1-0 Zimbabwe 49; att: 90,000 1.ZAIRE 6 3 1 2 10- 5 7 2.CAMEROON 6 3 1 2 7- 7 7 3.Malawi 6 1 3 2 6- 7 5 4.Zimbabwe 6 2 1 3 8-12 5 NB: Lesotho withdrew; record at withdrawal: Lesotho 6 1 0 5 3-16 2 Swaziland withdrew without playing any matches Grupa 2 3- 9-94 Dakar Senegal 0-0 Mauritania 4- 9-94 Bissau Guinea Bissau 1-3 Tunisia annulled 44pen; Travels 5, Z.Beya 19, Berrekhissa 80 4- 9-94 Monrovia Liberia 1-0 Togo 42 14-10-94 Nouakchott Mauritania 1-1 Guinea Bissau annulled 25; Mane 87; att: 5,000 16-10-94 Lomé Togo 2-0 Senegal 50, B.Salou 73; att: 5,000 11-11-94 Nouakchott Mauritania 1-1 Liberia 79; A.Ndiaye 28og 13-11-94 Tunis Tunisia 1-1 Togo 24; W.Latmay 56; att: 10,000 13-11-94 Bissau Guinea Bissau 1-4 Senegal annulled 7- 1-95 Ziguinchor Senegal 0-0 Tunisia 12,000 8- 1-95 Lomé Togo 0-0 Mauritania 8,000 22- 1-95 Monrovia Liberia 1-1 Senegal 22pen; S.Sané 83; att: 45,000 29- 1-95 Tunis Tunisia 1-0 Mauritania 67; att: 4,000 10- 2-95 Tunis Tunisia 0-0 Liberia 25,000 7- 4-95 Nouakchott Mauritania 0-1 Senegal 14; att: 8,000 9- 4-95 Lomé Togo 0-0 Liberia 15,000 22- 4-95 Dakar Senegal 5-1 Togo 8, 60, M.Ndao 19, 86, A.Traoré 88; A.Messa 7; att: 50,000 23- 4-95 Monrovia Liberia 1-0 Tunisia 64; att: 35,000 4- 6-95 Monrovia Liberia 2-0 Mauritania 25, 67; att: 45,000 4- 6-95 Lomé Togo 0-1 Tunisia 9; att: 5,000 14- 7-95 Nouakchott Mauritania 2-1 Togo 12, M.Wade 60; O.Lantam 82; att: 6,000 15- 7-95 Tunis Tunisia 4-0 Senegal 47, 83, Z.Beya 56, B.Hassen 69; att: 30,000 30- 7-95 Nouakchott Mauritania 0-0 Tunisia 12,000 30- 7-95 Dakar Senegal 3-0 Liberia 40pen, 52, A.Traoré 90; att: 20,000 1.TUNISIA 8 3 4 1 7- 2 10 2.LIBERIA 8 3 4 1 6- 5 10 3.Senegal 8 3 3 2 10- 8 9 4.Mauritania 8 1 4 3 3- 6 6 5.Togo 8 1 3 4 5-10 5 NB: Guinea Bissau withdrew; record at withdrawal: Guinea Bissau 3 0 1 2 3- 8 1 Grupa 3 4- 9-94 Pointe Noire Congo 1-1 Gambia annulled 64; P.Johnson 38 4- 9-94 Accra Ghana 4-1 Sierra Leone 55pen, E.Duah 63, C.Akunnor 72, F.Aboagye 88; L.Conteh 87 16-10-94 Niamey Niger 1-5 Ghana annulled [ -Y.Preko 3,?; att: 6,000] 16-10-94 Freetown Sierra Leone 3-2 Congo 6,500 12-11-94 Banjul Gambia 1-2 Ghana annulled 20; Konor 34, Amankwah 42; att: 30,000 13-11-94 Niamey Niger 4-2 Sierra Leone annulled 5, 22, D.Ayi 55, M.Ide 65; J.Pieter 37, L.Conteh 60; att: 10,000 7- 1-95 Freetown Sierra Leone 2-0 Gambia annulled 50, M.Kanu 53; att: 30,000 8- 1-95 Brazzaville Congo 3-1 Niger annulled 1, 74, Emboula 50; H.Moussa 29; att: 10,000 22- 1-95 Accra Ghana 3-1 Congo 39, J.Mbele 69og, K.Ayew 70; O.Swing 80; att: 50,000 22- 1-95 Niamey Niger 1-1 Gambia annulled 70; B.Drame 17; att: 10,000 8- 4-95 Freetown Sierra Leone 1-0 Ghana 77pen; att: 50,000 9- 4-95 Banjul Gambia 1-1 Congo annulled 44; Imboula 67; att: 10,000 22- 4-95 Brazzaville Congo 0-2 Sierra Leone 54, J.Sama 90; att: 14,000 23- 4-95 Accra Ghana 1-0 Niger annulled 21; att: 40,000 3- 6-95 Freetown Sierra Leone 5-1 Niger annulled 32, Mu.Kallon 55, 69, Zarppa 75, Sama 78; Ide 18; att: 40,000 30- 7-95 Brazzaville Congo 0-2 Ghana 57, 89; att: 21,000 1.GHANA 4 3 0 1 9- 3 6 2.SIERRA LEONE 4 3 0 1 7- 6 6 3.Congo 4 0 0 4 3-10 0 NB: Gambia and Niger withdrew; records at withdrawal: Gambia 5 0 3 2 4- 7 3 Niger 5 1 0 4 8-16 2 Central African Republic withdrew without playing any matches Grupa 4 3- 9-94 Dar es Salaam Tanzania 4-0 Uganda 5, E.Lunyamila 9, 88, Nteze 13 4- 9-94 Addis Ababa Ethiopia 0-0 Algeria 4- 9-94 Khartoum Sudan 0-0 Egypt 14-10-94 Algiers Algeria 1-1 Sudan 64; Sabri el-Hak 11; att: 20,000 14-10-94 Cairo Egypt 5-1 Tanzania Kas 12, 52, Salaheddin 64, H.Hassan 82pen, Fathi 84; Tazali 55; att: 40,000 15-10-94 Kampala Uganda 4-1 Ethiopia 55, Tamale 75, Buwembo 79, G.Semogerere 84; D.Elias 21; att: 11,000 11-11-94 Cairo Egypt 5-0 Ethiopia 24, 36, Sari 30, Salah 56, Fariuk 57; att: 30,000 12-11-94 Dar es Salaam Tanzania 2-0 Sudan 26, 61; att: 20,000 12-11-94 Kampala Uganda 1-1 Algeria 70pen; A. Tasfaout 43; att: 25,000 8- 1-95 Algiers Algeria 1-0 Egypt 16pen; att: 60,000 8- 1-95 Addis Ababa Ethiopia 1-0 Tanzania 33; att: 33,000 8- 1-95 Omdurman Sudan 3-1 Uganda 5, Nimeri 35, Abrahoma 80; Musisi 22; att: 8,000 21- 1-95 Dar es Salaam Tanzania 2-1 Algeria 37, M.Selemani 66; K.Kamal 13; att: 20,000 21- 1-95 Kampala Uganda 0-0 Egypt 10,000 22- 1-95 Addis Ababa Ethiopia 2-0 Sudan 3, Ashenawi 61; att: 8,000 7- 4-95 Algiers Algeria 2-0 Ethiopia 17, 32; att: 25,000 7- 4-95 Cairo Egypt 3-1 Sudan 10, El Sawy 70, El Kas 88; Edward 71; att: 35,000 8- 4-95 Kampala Uganda 2-0 Tanzania 30, Mutyaba 38; att: 25,000 22- 4-95 Dar es Salaam Tanzania 1-2 Egypt 89; A.Dahab 27, 68; att: 35,000 23- 4-95 Addis Ababa Ethiopia 0-0 Uganda 30,000 24- 4-95 Khartoum Sudan awd Algeria 0-2; originally 2-0 21pen, 79; att: 30,000 2- 6-95 Algiers Algeria 1-1 Uganda 16; Kigeto 76; att: 40,000 3- 6-95 Khartoum Sudan 2-1 Tanzania 13, Al-Nas 60; John 36; att: 15,000 4- 6-95 Addis Ababa Ethiopia 0-2 Egypt 7, 38; att: 30,000 14- 7-95 Egypt 1-1 Algeria 15- 7-95 Dar es Salaam Tanzania 2-0 Ethiopia 8, E.Lunyamila 11; att: 10,000 15- 7-95 Kampala Uganda 2-0 Sudan 71, A.Barigye 74; att: 25,000 30- 7-95 Algiers Algeria 2-1 Tanzania 29og, Amrouche 59; M.Hussein 21; att: 45,000 30- 7-95 Cairo Egypt 6-0 Uganda 4, 65, 73, A.Sary 8, 43, Abugreisha 36; att: 50,000 30- 7-95 Khartoum Sudan 3-0 Ethiopia 1.EGYPT 10 6 3 1 24- 5 15 2.ALGERIA 10 4 5 1 12- 7 13 3.Uganda 10 3 4 3 11-16 10 4.Tanzania 10 4 0 6 14-15 8 5.Sudan 10 3 2 5 10-14 8 6.Ethiopia 10 2 2 6 4-18 6 Grupa 5 4- 9-94 Antananarivo Madagascar 0-1 South Africa annulled 21 15-10-94 Mabopane South Africa 1-0 Mauritius annulled 51; att: 12,000 13-11-94 Lusaka Zambia 1-1 South Africa annulled 86pen; Khumalo 68; att: 40,000 13-11-94 Libreville Gabon 3-0 Mauritius 26pen, A.Bekogo 28, B.Makaya 64; att: 25,000 20-11-94 Libreville Gabon 2-1 Zambia 60pen, Nzamba 73; W.Nyirenda 89; att: 20,000 9- 1-95 Port Louis Mauritius 0-3 Zambia 32, 87, J.Bwalya 76; att: 4,000 8- 4-95 Lusaka Zambia 1-0 Gabon 83; att: 40,000 4- 6-95 Port Louis Mauritius 0-3 Gabon 42, Ondo 47, 88; att: 8,000 15- 7-95 Lusaka Zambia 2-0 Mauritius 57, J.Bwalya 72; att: 35,000 1.GABON 4 3 0 1 8- 2 6 2.ZAMBIA 4 3 0 1 7- 2 6 3.Mauritius 4 0 0 4 0-11 0 NB: South Africa withdrew after becoming hosts; record at withdrawal: South Africa 2 1 1 0 2- 1 3 Madagascar withdrew; record at withdrawal: Madagascar 1 0 0 1 0- 1 0 Seychelles withdrew without playing any matches Grupa 6 4- 9-94 Luanda Angola 2-0 Namibia 6, Merodac 40pen 4- 9-94 Gaborone Botswana 0-1 Guinea 89 4- 9-94 Bamako Mali 2-1 Mozambique 20, 30; Matola 69 15-10-94 Windhoek Namibia 2-1 Mali 40, R.van Wyk 57; S.Traoré 89; att: 7,000 16-10-94 Conakry Guinea 3-1 Angola 12,000 16-10-94 Maputo Mozambique 3-1 Botswana 9,000 30-10-94 Bamako Mali 2-0 Guinea 45, A.Diallo 75; att: 30,000 13-11-94 Bamako Mali 0-0 Angola 20,000 13-11-94 Maputo Mozambique 2-1 Guinea Tico-Tico; M.Sylla; att: 50,000 13-11-94 Windhoek Namibia 1-1 Botswana Wyk 89; B.Modise 25; att: 5,000 7- 1-95 Gaborone Botswana 1-3 Mali 8- 1-95 Luanda Angola 1-0 Mozambique 19 8- 1-95 Conakry Guinea 3-0 Namibia 62, Sow 69, M.Sylla 88 22- 1-95 Gaborone Botswana 1-2 Angola 44; Paulão 55, 63; att: 10,000 22- 1-95 Maputo Mozambique 4-2 Namibia 6, 30, 90, Eurico 68; Sylvanus 36, Paul 85; att: 22,000 9- 4-95 Windhoek Namibia 2-2 Angola 11, S.Goraseb 61; Paulão 8, Quinzinho 76; att: 5,000 9- 4-95 Conakry Guinea 5-0 Botswana 6, 10, M.Sylla 54, T.Diane 60, A.Sow 88; att: 50,000 9- 4-95 Maputo Mozambique 1-0 Mali 44; att: 40,000 23- 4-95 Luanda Angola 3-0 Guinea 48, 75, Paulão 55; att: 22,000 23- 4-95 Gaborone Botswana 0-3 Mozambique 15, 53, Nuru 69; att: 15,000 23- 4-95 Bamako Mali 2-0 Namibia 16, A.Magassouba 66; att: 30,000 4- 6-95 Luanda Angola 1-0 Mali 28pen; att: 80,000 4- 6-95 Gaborone Botswana 1-1 Namibia 5; Ananais 18; att: 2,000 4- 6-95 Conakry Guinea 0-0 Mozambique 60,000 16- 7-95 Bamako Mali 4-0 Botswana 12, 50, S.Traoré 46, O.Bagayogo 85; att: 20,000 16- 7-95 Maputo Mozambique 2-1 Angola 15, Nana 46; Paulão 75; att: 50,000 16- 7-95 Windhoek Namibia 0-0 Guinea 2,000 30- 7-95 Luanda Angola 4-0 Botswana 1, 43, Paulão 44, 55; att: 25,000 30- 7-95 Conakry Guinea 4-1 Mali 28, 45, Sow 65pen, M.Camara 87; Diawara 13; att: 20,000 30- 7-95 Windhoek Namibia 0-0 Mozambique 10,000 1.ANGOLA 10 7 0 3 17- 8 14 2.MOZAMBIQUE 10 6 2 2 16- 8 14 3.Guinea 10 5 2 3 17- 9 12 4.Mali 10 5 1 4 15-10 11 5.Namibia 10 1 5 4 8-16 7 6.Botswana 10 0 2 8 5-27 2 Grupa 7 4- 9-94 Ouagadougou Burkina Faso 2-1 Morocco 49, Quattara 68; El Khalej 32 13-11-94 Casablanca Morocco 1-0 Ivory Coast 15; att: 12,000 22- 1-95 Abidjan Ivory Coast 2-2 Burkina Faso 7, 43; S.Nafou 50, S.Traoré 80; att: 20,000 9- 4-95 Casablanca Morocco 0-0 Burkina Faso 45,000 4- 6-95 Abidjan Ivory Coast 2-0 Morocco 19, S.Bamba 65; att: 45,000 30- 7-95 Ouagadougou Burkina Faso 1-1 Ivory Coast 22; J.Tiéhi 64; att: 40,000 1.BURKINA FASO 4 1 3 0 5- 4 5 2.IVORY COAST 4 1 2 1 5- 4 4 3.Morocco 4 1 1 2 2- 4 3 NB: Benin, Cape Verde and Equatorial Guinea withdrew without playing any matches Faza finałowa Do fazy grupowej zakwalifikowały się następujące drużyny: Zair, Kamerun, Tunezja, Liberia, Ghana, Sierra Leone, Egipt, Algieria, Gambia, Zambia, Angola, Mozambik, Burkina Faso oraz Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej January 13 - February 3, 1996 Group A (Johannesburg) 13- 1-96 South Africa 3-0 Cameroon 15- 1-96 Egypt 2-1 Angola 18- 1-96 Cameroon 2-1 Egypt 20- 1-96 South Africa 1-0 Angola 24- 1-96 South Africa 0-1 Egypt 24- 1-96 Angola 3-3 Cameroon 1.SOUTH AFRICA 3 2 0 1 4- 1 6 2.EGYPT 3 2 0 1 4- 3 6 3.Cameroon 3 1 1 1 5- 7 4 4.Angola 3 0 1 2 4- 6 1 Group B (Bloemfontein) 14- 1-96 Zambia 0-0 Algeria 15- 1-96 Sierra Leone 2-1 Burkina Faso 18- 1-96 Algeria 2-0 Sierra Leone 20- 1-96 Burkina Faso 1-5 Zambia 24- 1-96 Burkina Faso 1-2 Algeria 24- 1-96 Sierra Leone 0-4 Zambia 1.ZAMBIA 3 2 1 0 9- 1 7 2.ALGERIA 3 2 1 0 4- 1 7 3.Sierra Leone 3 1 0 2 2- 7 3 4.Burkina Faso 3 0 0 3 3- 9 0 Group C (Durban) 16- 1-96 Gabon 1-2 Liberia 19- 1-96 Zaire 0-2 Gabon 25- 1-96 Liberia 0-2 Zaire 1.GABON 2 1 0 1 3- 2 3 2.ZAIRE 2 1 0 1 2- 2 3 3.Liberia 2 1 0 1 2- 3 3 NB: Nigeria withdrew; Guinea declined invitation Group D (Port Elizabeth) 14- 1-96 Ivory Coast 0-2 Ghana 16- 1-96 Tunisia 1-1 Mozambique 19- 1-96 Ghana 2-1 Tunisia 21- 1-96 Mozambique 0-1 Ivory Coast 25- 1-96 Mozambique 0-2 Ghana 25- 1-96 Tunisia 3-1 Ivory Coast 1.GHANA 3 3 0 0 6- 1 9 2.TUNISIA 3 1 1 1 5- 4 4 3.Ivory Coast 3 1 0 2 2- 5 3 4.Mozambique 3 0 1 2 1- 4 1 Quarterfinals (Johannesburg) 27- 1-96 South Africa 2-1 Algeria (Bloemfontein) 27- 1-96 Zambia 3-1 Egypt (Port Elizabeth) 28- 1-96 Ghana 1-0 Zaire (Durban) 28- 1-96 Gabon 1-1 Tunisia aet Tunisia won 4-1 on penalties Semifinals (Durban) 31- 1-96 Zambia 2-4 Tunisia (Johannesburg) 31- 1-96 South Africa 3-0 Ghana Third Place Match (Johannesburg) 3- 2-96 Zambia 1-0 Ghana Final (Johannesburg) 3- 2-96 South Africa 2-0 Tunisia 72, 74 South Africa: Arendse, Radebe, Tovey, Fish, Motaung, Moshoeu, Tinkler, Buthelezi (Mkhalele 52), Khumalo, Bartlett, Masinga (Williams 65). Tunisia: El Ouaer, Jaballah, Chouchane, Boukadida, Ben Reshissa, Bouazizi (Ben Hassen 22), Kodhane (Khanini 46), Feki, Beya, Sellimi, Slimane. Referee: Massende (Uganda) Attendance: 80,000. Topscorer: Kalusha Bwalya (Zambia) 5 goals.